


【all喻】无题（38）

by MoriMori



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMori/pseuds/MoriMori





	【all喻】无题（38）

郑轩躺在床上按遥控器换台，从中央一换到中央十二的时候，门锁滴的一声，徐景熙走了进来。  
“聊完了？”郑轩扔下遥控器，坐起来了一点。  
“嗯，随便说了几句。” 徐景熙坐到他旁边，“洗过澡了？”  
“反正闲着没事，电视也无聊。”郑轩瞟了一眼电视，屏幕上广告打得热火朝天。“你去洗吗？我给你拿睡衣。”说着就准备下床。  
“阿轩。”徐景熙拦住他，一把把他按倒在床上，自己跨坐了上去，低头闻他身上的味道。“你好香。”  
“不就是沐浴液的味道。”郑轩苦笑着，一手扶上徐景熙的腰，另一手去拉起那颗埋在自己胸前的脑袋，徐景熙顺从地顺着他的力道抬起了头，下一秒，却又猛地扑上来，吻住了他。  
“景……唔……”郑轩猝不及防，却还是在他的舔吻下乖乖张开嘴，让他进去了。  
徐景熙吻得很急切，一只手早就迫不及待地钻进他睡衣的领口，顺着光裸的皮肤一路向下，碰到了那个微微鼓起的部位。他张开手掌包裹住它，轻轻揉捏了几下，郑轩的身体非常诚实地产生了反应。  
“……”  
郑轩一阵无语，抱着身上的人翻了个身，把徐景熙牢牢压在了身下，问：“怎么了？”  
徐景熙挺起下身，更紧地贴住了他，磨蹭着那个炽热起来的地方。“就是……想做……”  
“现在？”  
“嗯。”徐景熙捧住他的脸，吻了过去。  
他对郑轩的身体已经很熟悉了，知道怎样挑逗才能更快地勾起他的欲望。郑轩草草地扩张了下，就挤进了他的身体，突如其来的疼痛让徐景熙忍不住皱起了眉头，几乎叫了出来，但他还是抓紧床单，忍住了。  
他被郑轩翻过去侧躺着，一条腿折在胸前，郑轩从背后半压在他身上，每一下都撞得又快又狠，滚烫的分身深深契进他体内，快感和痛感一起涌上来，让他像在浪尖沉沉浮浮，浑身上下的力气都被卸了个干净，只能跟着身后人的动作，发出断断续续的呻吟，甚至连他自己都搞不清楚到底是痛的还是舒服的。  
从认识郑轩以来，徐景熙从来没看见过，这样的他。  
好像要把所有的力气，所有的感情，全都发泄到他身上，注入到他体内。  
他又还会有什么感情呢。  
就像他自己。  
他闭上眼，咬着嘴唇忍住心里狂风暴雨般奔涌的欲望，右手向后摸索着，紧紧握住了郑轩的手，手指挤进他指间。  
“没关系……”郑轩咬上他耳尖，声音被情欲染得喑哑，低低地响在他耳边，“想叫就叫吧。”  
他被这句话激得猛地颤抖了一下，几乎要挣开身后的桎梏，偏偏郑轩又狠狠地顶了进来。  
“啊……”  
前列腺被重重地擦过，前面无人照顾却依然硬挺的分身跳动了一下，差点就这么射了出来。徐景熙的大脑里闪过一瞬间的空白，随即就被铺天盖地的快感填满了，眼泪挤在眼眶里，一眨眼就要掉下去。  
“阿…………啊啊，慢、慢点……”  
冷静，理智，未来。  
在此刻，全都不复存在了。  
——如果我有于锋的消息……  
——那也不要告诉我。  
如果有于锋的消息……  
他转过头，郑轩温柔地吻了过来。

是怎么和徐景熙在一起的？  
郑轩仔细想了想，发现自己真的说不上来。他和徐景熙，好像也没有一个所谓的开始，只是某一天突然上了床，翻来覆去做了好几次，郑轩精疲力竭终于睡过去之前，看着徐景熙睡着的脸，还有些歉疚地想到早上恢复理智了会不会觉得很抱歉，结果第二天中午醒过来，看着自己精神挺拔的小兄弟，他想都没想地又压了过去。  
徐景熙很顺从地迎合了他。  
做爱真的很爽。特别是在压着身下的人，闭着眼睛在他身体里射出来的时候。在郑轩此前二十多年平淡无奇的人生里，还不知道原来有这么酣畅淋漓的时刻。真实的刺激和脑子里的幻想交织相融，让人产生一种近乎歇斯底里般无比强烈的、麻痹似的快感。  
尽管随之而来的，是几乎要吞没他的愧疚、空虚、自我嫌恶和罪恶，可下一次，欲望又涌上来的时候，他还是一点点，也没办法拒绝。  
他跟徐景熙一起过了几天极度混乱的日子，厨房、客厅、卧室、浴室，家里的几乎每个地方都做了个遍，而在他的脑海里，每一次每一次，那个在他身下喘息着呻吟，用难耐的声音叫着他的名字，抱着他，哭着恳求他的人，无一例外，全都是喻文州。  
他知道，徐景熙看他的时候，大概也是一样的。  
他们心知肚明又沉默地利用着彼此，在昏暗的房间里没日没夜地交合，发泄着阴暗的欲望和感情，直到有一天，郑轩对徐景熙说，景熙，你跟我回家一趟吧。  
徐景熙沉默了很久，最后，还是答应了。


End file.
